


Daddy and sheeps day!

by Atrocity_writer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Actor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Daddy Jaehyun, Family Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jaewoo Parents, M/M, Mommy Jungwoo, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Yangyang best kid, Yangyang is their kid, love has no gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrocity_writer/pseuds/Atrocity_writer
Summary: Where in Jaehyun spends his day with his son, Yangyang.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Daddy and sheeps day!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with my second work. I have never thought that writing fics is fun. And literally Yangyang best boy.

Since summer has started, Yangyang has always been home with his mom, Jungwoo. Jaehyun tried his best, he really did. But as an actor, it was hard for him to spend quality time with his family. Yangyang eventually understood his dads situation, of course he did, he is Kim Jungwoo's son after all. The most patient, understanding, and loving person.

One night Jaehyun finished his taping earlier than what he was expecting. As he tried to sneak into their house, he heard his son talking to Jungwoo. "Hey mom?" Yangie said, "Yes sheep?" Woo replied. "Does dad do not love me anymore?" Yang asked his mom. Meanwhile, Jungwoo was taken aback by his son's question. 'Why would Yangie think that his dad does not love him anymore?' he thought. "Why baby? In what way do you think your dad does not love you anymore?" asked Woo. "Well, he rarely spends time with us. I know he is busy with work but I miss him, too. He's going away too much that sometimes I feel like he doesn't want us anymore" their baby answered. On the other hand, Jaehyun was trying to hold back his tears. He didn't know that Yangyang was feeling this way. "Well, for starters your dad does love you, okay, sheep? Never ever doubt parents love. Second, dad is busy because of his shootings. Once he's done with his work, he'll spend time with you, okay?" Woo told his son. Eventually Yangyang did understand what his other dad is trying to say." I do understand now, mom. It's just that I miss him, I feel like I never get to spend time with dad." Yangie truthfully answered.  
"That's okay baby, what you did was good. Always tell me or your dad what you feel, okay? Don't be afraid to tell your feelings". Jungwoo answered one last time before Jaehyun entered the kitchen. Sooner or later, the topic was long forgotten by their sheep and they eat dinner with smiles and stories told by their son.  
__________________________  
"Love, are you okay?" Woo asked Jaehyun while settling down on their bed. "I heard your conversation with our baby earlier. I didn't think he felt that way” Jaehyun answered his husband. “You know what love, you’re trying your best as a father. We’re still learning, you know? Our baby is one of the smartest toddler out there.” Woo answered his husband. “That’s it, I’ll take a day off tomorrow,” Jae said with full determination. “Are you sure? You don’t have to do it. I can play with him tomorrow. Besides, I'm home all day, I'm not busy.” Woo responded to what his husband said. “I am sure, baby. It’s time to spend some quality time with my son. You’re my family, you always comes first.” Jae said as he turned off the lamp from their bedside table. “I love you, okay? And your son loves you, too. No matter how busy you are he’ll always understand. You're his dad after all, his hero”. Woo said before giving his husband a peck in his cheek. “I love you, too, babe. Let’s sleep so we can wake up early and hope that the day can come faster” Jae said one last time before hugging Woo and falling asleep after.

__________________________

At exactly 8 o’clock in the morning Yangyang wakes up and runs to his parents bedroom. He knocks three times before he was surprised at who opened the door, It's his daddy Jae. “Daddy!!” screamed Yangyang excitedly, that made Woo wake up from his deep slumber. “Hey baby, good morning. Did you have a good sleep?” Jaehyun asked his son. “I did, daddy. I dreamed of us two spending the day.” said Yangyang to answer his dad’s question. “Now that you said it, Daddy will have a special day. And do you know what we'll call it?” “What daddy?” as Yangyang responds to his father’s statement. “We’ll call it Daddy’s and sheeps day!” Jaehyun said with full enthusiasm. And as much as Jungwoo liked the view, it was time for them to eat breakfast, he knows Yangyang likes to eat breakfast after waking up. "Come on you big and small baby, it's time for breakfast. And after that, you can play with daddy! Jungwoo said as he gives kisses and hugs to his baby sheep.

__________________________

Jaehyun kept his promise, he did spend his day playing with Yangyang. They played hide and seek, Yangyang's dinasour set, and cars. Yangyang never felt this euphoric feelings before. He was so happy that his daddy Jaehyun played with him.

"Thank you, daddy. I know you're busy with work." Yangyang thanked his father for Daddy and Sheep's day. "Of course, sheep. I'll do anything within my power to make you and daddy happy. I love you, sheep. Always remember that" "I love you, too, daddy". Yangyang answered his father. Meanwhile, Jungwoo was smiling to himself while leaning against Yangyang's room. "Kiss sheep already, love. It's past his bed time already. Good night, baby. I hope you had fun today." Jungwoo said. "Good night, mommy and daddy. I love you both" Yangyang said before he hugged his parents. "I love you, too, sheep. Don't forget to pray before sleeping, alright?" Jaehyun said as he hugged his baby. 

"Thank you, love" said Jaehyun to his lovely husband. "For what reason are you thanking me?" Jungwoo responded as they lay down to their bed. "For raising Yangyang, for being there for me. For giving me the best family." Jaehyun blurted out. "And I thank you for being the best husband and best dad in the world. Good night love, you have to leave early tomorrow and I know you're tired." Jungwoo responded. They ended their night with a peck in a kiss and hugs

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this. I wasn't expecting to have fun writing stories. This is my second work, and I'm planning to write whenever I'm not busy with school. Stay safe and always keep smiling! <33


End file.
